dragonvalefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Croisements
In order to breed dragons, players must have the Breeding Cave that will unlock at level seven or the Epic Breeding Island that will unlock at level thirteen. There are some factors that will possibly affect the results: *The elements that are present in the pair. *Time of day when breeding the Sun Dragon, Moon Dragon, Dusk Dragon, Dawn Dragon, and the Nosferatu Dragon. **No other dragons have been shown to be impacted upon by the time of day in which breeding is started. *Some limited dragons need specific breeding dragons to be bred. E.g. for a Clover Dragon you need a Moss Dragon, and any dragon that contains the plant element. *The level of the dragon. Backflip Studios has indicated that level 11-20 dragons can positively affect the chances for breeding rare, epic, and gemstone dragons. * a specific dragon can take several attempts. The order of the dragons being bred does NOT impact upon the result. __TOC__ How to Breed To breed, tap on the Breeding Cave, Enchanted Breeding Cave, Epic Breeding Island, or the Epic Breeding Sanctuary, which will glow. Then, tap on the "Breed" button, and a menu with two sides, "Dragon one", and "Dragon two", will open. Dragons will be available for breeding once they are at level four or higher, and incompatible or unbreedable dragons will be "greyed out". Players must select one dragon on either side. Once the dragons are selected, press the "Breed" button at the lower center of the menu. To use the same pair of dragons used in the most recent breeding attempt, press the "Retry" button and confirm the re-use of the dragons. Breeding Caves, Islands and Upgrades :The regular and upgraded breeding times can be found here. Breeding Hints Breeding hints are available in the breeding toolbar to be viewed after tapping on the Breeding Cave/Enchanted Breeding Cave, and the Epic Breeding Island/Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *A list of dragons and information about which dragons and/or elements are needed to breed appears, when this section is selected. **Unlocked breeding hints will appear in the form of an equation. **Some of the breeding hints can be unlocked by using gems. **The breeding hints that are locked varies among players. **Breeding hints can be unlocked without using gems by breeding two of the dragon. Opposite Dragons Dragons with opposite elements that cannot be directly bred with each other: *Earth/Air *Fire/Cold *Plant/Metal *Lightning/Water *Light/Dark Opposite dragons include: *Blue Fire Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Dodo Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Current Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Ironwood Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Shadow Dragon All opposite dragons must be bred with a primary element dragon and a secondary element hybrid dragon. [[ ]] an opposite dragon with a primary element dragon will only result in primary element dragons (e.g. Sandstorm Dragon + Air Dragon will result in air and earth dragons). Breeding Results This is a brief overview of the possible outcomes from breeding. :For more detailed information about the dragons please visit the Eggs, Breeding Times, and the Dragon Reference Chart pages. :For more information related to breeding outcomes, visit the DragonVale Breeding Sandbox. Gallery HelpMenuInBreedingTools.jpeg|Help Menu BreedingOddsHelp.jpg|Better Odds at Breeding BreedingDragonsHint.jpg|Breeding Dragons RetryConfirmationMessage.jpeg|Retry Confirmation Message UnableToBreedMessage.jpeg|Unable to Breed Message NotEnoughRoomMessageNew.jpg|Message when nursery does not have enough room NotEnoughRoomMessage.jpeg|Message when nursery does not have enough room (Old) DragonsFinishedBreedingNotification.jpg|Dragons Finished Breeding Notification In-GameNotification-Level20BetterRareBreedingChances.jpg|Level 20 Dragon Result In Better Rare Dragon Breeding Results In-Game Notification Notes *The Epic Breeding Island, and the Epic Breeding Sanctuary are not absolutely necessary to successfully breed any dragon. It only grants the player a slight increase to the probability of breeding epic dragons, opposite dragons, limited dragons and some other dragons. The greatest benefit is allowing the player to breed two sets of dragons at any given time. *Gemstone dragons cannot breed with any other dragons, even another of the same type. *Kairos cannot be bred; it is obtained by completing the Perch of Kairos. *On June 27, 2013, filter buttons were added to the breeding menu to sort dragons by elements. *A message would pop up on the screen for players if they do not have enough room to place an egg after the dragons have finished breeding. **If a player speeds up breeding the two dragons and has a Nursery full of eggs, it would deduct gems from the total count to show that the dragons have finished breeding. The egg would not enter the Nursery if it has no empty nest. ***This rule was changed on an unknown date. Now it is not possible to speed up breeding using gems if the Nursery is full of eggs. **The message card was updated on an unknown date to include the sentence "We're sorry!". *On June 27, 2013, the "Breed" button received its own unique sound effect upon clicking it. *On June 27, 2013, a "Retry" button was added for players trying to get a specific dragon. **This option allows users to breed with the same two dragons used most recently. A confirmation message pops up on the screen for players to double check the two dragons that were bred. **The option is not available if the dragons that were used previously are entered in a different breeding habitat, is competing in the Colosseum, is on a quest or is moved into the Hibernation Cave. *On August 22, 2013, the "Breeding Hints" button was added for players to gain access to hints for breeding dragons. *On August 22, 2013, the "Help" button that was added for players to look at helpful hints, included a couple of hints specifically regarding breeding. *As of Update 2.0, breeding two of the same dragon will NOT guarantee that dragon. For users who have suggestions on ways that Backflip Studios can enhance alternative breeding options, they have provided a special email address: DVBreeding@backflipstudios.com. Category:Breeding